Between broken and forbiden dreams
by Miyuki-Cherry-Lemon
Summary: Une ville, deux personnes qui n'ont rien en commun. Mis à part peut être un passé douloureux... Un professeur tombe sous le charme d'un prostitué qui ne cherche qu'à assouvir son rêve, commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais il veut tout faire pour lui...
1. Prologue, ou ce que sont les invisibles

**Et bien le bonjour à tous ! ^^**

**Et oui, encore et toujours moi... Désolée mais l'inspiration, quand ça nous tient, ça ne lâche pas vite ! XD Me revoilà donc avec une petite fan fic dont j'ai retrouvé le début, entrepris voilà bien deux ans... Faudrait peut être finir ce qu'on entreprend un jour, non ?**

**Bref, je ne m'attarde pas, passons aux choses sérieuses :**

**Le disclaimer :**** Sasori et Deidara ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme les autres personnages de Kishimoto qui pourraient faire leur entrée.**

**Rating :**** T ou M ? Ma foi, j'y ai réfléchi un petit moment... ^^ Mais, je vais me permettre de ravir mes petites perverses adorées, ce sera donc un M. En même temps, vu le thème traité dedans... C'est pas plus mal de mettre le M ! Et je vous offrirai un petit lemon, oui. J'ai bien dit petit, qu'on ne vienne pas me détruire le crâne avec une batte de base-ball après ! X'D**

**Et pour finir, je tiens à écarter tout soupçons : Je connais la fic qui parle déjà de la prostitution avec nos deux artistes, j'ai nommé ****"Une marionnette et un ange" de Chibiweasel****. Et je tiens à mettre un point d'honneur sur le fait qu'****en aucun cas je ne cherche à m'inspirer de cette fic !**** Je l'aime beaucoup, certes, mais ça en reste là. Bon, il a le Yaoi et la prostitution qui suivent quand même, il ne faut pas les oublier... Mais j'ai commencé cette fan fic bien avant de découvrir le site et je préfère éviter tout malentendu. ^^ Sur-ce, bonne lecture. Oh ! Et une dernière chose, ce sera une fan fic courte, je dirai dans les ****dix**** chapitres...**

**

* * *

**

**Broken and forbiden dreams.**

**0.**

**Prologue, ou la définition de ce que l'on ne voit pas toujours.  
**

La ville, la nuit, n'est jamais signe de sécurité pour ses habitants. Pourtant, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle s'anime, qu'elle prend vie : Elle se remplit d'une masse humaine qu'on ne distinguerait jamais à la lueur du jour, comme si elle était translucide sous l'éclatant astre qui nous réchauffe de ses rayons. On ne les voit pas le jour, mais ils sont tous là ; ils attendent, reclus dans l'ombre des ruelles.

Ces gens, souvent surnommés "créatures de la nuit", font partie d'une classe peu appréciée de la bonne société ; la pauvreté, la drogue, la prostitution... Pour nous, ces quelques mots nous donnent des sueurs froides !

... Mais pour eux, ce n'est qu'un quotidien à endurer. Ont-ils eu le choix ? Pas tous. Mais ils savent tous que cette mauvaise passe finira, avec un peu -pour ne pas dire beaucoup !- de chance.

Ils l'espèrent. Ils croient en un avenir meilleur.

Et il en est ainsi pour tout ces hommes et ces femmes qui, chaque nuit, erre sans véritable but dans la rue. Ils espèrent s'en tirer.

Et, quelle que soit la ville choisie pour exemple, il y aura toujours des hommes et des femmes de la nuit. Partout. Ils sont toujours là ; Nous sommes leur perfection...

Eux, ils sont notre cauchemar. Parfois notre aide, parfois nos alliés, parfois l'exutoire à notre souffrance... Mais surtout notre cauchemar, celui qu'on aimerait jamais voir se concrétiser.

Il faisait froid. C'était déjà l'automne et les arbres avaient rapidement pris leurs teintes ocres, jaunes ou rouges. Ocres comme ces pigments qu'employaient les hommes dans un ancien temps, jaunes comme les feuilles abîmées d'un vieux journal intime oublié au fond d'un carton...

Et rouges comme le sang qui coule dans chaque veine.

L'adolescent resserra l'écharpe autour de son cou et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Le métro mettait un temps fou à arriver.

Il était encore jeune pour être dehors à une heure pareille, c'était l'avis de beaucoup de gens par ici... Mais, à ses yeux, ces opinions ne faisaient que l'effleurer. Il n'en voulait pas, il ne les connaissait que trop bien pour les avoir trop souvent entendu. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le métro arrive pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le Paradise Café, un bar plutôt branché où il avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

En temps normal, n'importe quel adolescent qui aurait invité là-bas se serait mis sur son trente-et-un avec le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais lui non ; il n'avait pas fait d'effort particulier sur sa tenur pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Mais il n'avait pas le choix...

_Une heure. Une heure et ce sera fini... Une heure et demie et je serai chez moi, sous ma douche._

Soudain, son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Il le sortit et décrocha sans même vérifier qui était le numéro appelant :

- Oui ?

Une voix grave et impatiente lui répondit. Entre temps, le métro était arrivé en gare et le jeune homme s'y était glissé avec les autres passagers. Il s'était appuyé contre une porte verrouillée, toujours en ligne avec l'inconnu.

- Hm... Oui, l'Everyday In. A vingt-et-une heures trente. Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Il savait qu'il allait appeler. Il le faisait tout les vendredis à la même heure. Finalement, il devrait attendre encore trois heures et demie pour être chez lui...

Le blond s'appuya un peu plus contre la paroi et soupira bruyamment. Une femme qui berçait son enfant contre sa poitrine lui jeta un regard et il le lui rendit de ses yeux bleus comme le ciel. Elle détourna aussitôt son regard, intimidée.

Et lui, il remit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau noir et ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers son Éden. Ce qu'il appelait ainsi, c'était son idéal, la vie qu'il savait qu'il aurait un jour. Une vie simple, moderne et passionnante, pleine de rires et de joie. Une vie où il n'aurait pas à se soucier de son travail, une vie où tout irait mieux... Une vie où elle ne le hanterait plus avec ses fantômes... Oui. Une vie emplie de la mélodie qu'il se remémorait seul depuis plus de treize ans.

Mais pour se l'offrir, il devrait travailler. Travailler et économiser jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque. Car il lui faudrait beaucoup d'argent pour démarrer une nouvelle vie... Et beaucoup de temps pour oublier celle qu'il vivait à l'instant.

Et ça, il se le promettait sans cesse depuis ses seize ans : Un jour, il pourrait enfin guérir des maux mal soignés de son enfance.


	2. Memories

**Coucou ! =) Juste une précision : Chaque chapitre a sa chanson attitrée... D'où chaque titre.**

**Ici, par exemple, c'est Memories de Within Temptation. **

**Bonne lecture. ^^  
**

* * *

**1.**

**Memories**

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines de remplacement. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais il savait qu'il devait passer par là. Il l'avait su en commençant ses études : Pour obtenir un bon poste, il fallait toujours commencer par faire des remplacements de qualité çà-et-là, aux endroits où l'occasion se présenterait... Et parfois, la chance nous souriait.

Sasori referma l'armoire dans laquelle il venait de ranger ses vêtements et, gardant sa pochette de cours contre la poitrine, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le sien, juste pour les deux semaines à venir...

Mais, pour le moment, il était à son nom. C'était le principal.

Il soupira puis sourit. Sasori avait beau avoir trente-cinq ans, il avait encore une allure d'adolescent avec ses grands yeux noisette, ses fins cheveux rouges toujours en désordre et ses traits fins ; beaucoup de gens le lui disait. Mais ça, il le savait déjà. Quand il regardait ses photos dans l'album qu'il avait laissé chez lui, à mille kilomètres de là, il ne remarquait qu'une seule chose : Il ne changeait jamais d'une photo à une autre, hormis la prise de quelques centimètres jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans pour atteindre un petit mètre soixante-quatre. C'est sûr qu'il n'était pas bien grand et que certains de ses élèves le dépassaient... Mais, heureusement pour lui, il savait se faire comprendre. Rien qu'aux regards qu'il lançaient aux élèves bavards ou peu affairés à leur travail. Il n'y avait jamais eu de résistance ; on le décrivait souvent comme étant "un professeur séduisant et cool mais sombre" !

Hm... Beauté froide aux yeux de braise, en gros.

Mais, mis à part sa taille, rien ne changeait jamais sur les polaroids : Il arborait toujours la même coupe de cheveux indisciplinée, le même regard doux et rêveur, le même sourire mélancolique... C'était comme s'il ne prenait pas une ride malgré les années.

_Mashida me le disait sans cesse_, pensa-t-il tristement en regardant à travers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Dehors, les gens s'affairaient dans la rue, se rendant à leur travail ou vaquant à leurs occupations : _Je ne suis qu'un adolescent qui se refuse à vieillir. _

Mashida. Son ex-femme. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de l'anniversaire d'un de leurs amis et ça avait été le coup de foudre. Deux ans plus tard, ils s'étaient mariés...

Et, dix mois après, la petite Kôya avait vu le jour. Leur fille.

Sasori sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à son unique enfant. Elle fêterait ses huit ans dans trois mois...

Bientôt quatre ans qu'ils avaient divorcé et il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Enfin, pas totalement. Mashida avait toujours eu du mal à supporter le caractère impassible du roux et il le lui rendait bien ! Elle était vraiment trop hyperactive à son goût... Tout ce qu'il lui manquait...

"Je vais bientôt venir chez toi, papa !"

Tout ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était son bébé qu'il aimait plus que tout. Pour sa fille, pour sa Kôya, il ferait tout.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fête des Pères. Les conditions de garde de Kôya étaient un peu complexes, à vrai dire : Sa mère travaillait sur les bateaux de croisière, comme femme de chambre. Et, un an sur deux, elle partait avec sa compagnie autour du monde pour la croisière Fantasia. Le reste du temps, elle gérait un vidéo-club avec sa sœur, Sôma...

Conclusion ? S'il ne voyait pas sa fille pendant un an, il l'avait ensuite chez lui pendant la même période. Et chaque venue de sa petite perle le rendait fou de joie ; encore deux mois à attendre...

Mais, pour le moment, il avait des choses plus pressantes à faire. Dans deux jours, il allait commencer ses cours.

Tout devait donc être parfait. Mais il n'en avait pas envie, pas maintenant :

Il préférait observer la marée humaine dehors.

Le blond sortit de son établissement à cinq heures moins le quart. Le temps qu'il rentre chez lui, il était déjà cinq heures...

Zut ! Il allait arriver en retard ! Quelle idée aussi, d'accepter aussi tôt... D'habitude, c'était vingt heures minimum. Pas cinq heures et demi !

_J'aurais du dire non, j'aurais du, j'aurais du ! _se maudissait-il en se déshabillant à la hâte pour prendre une douche. L'eau glacée sur sa peau, malgré le froid ambiant, l'apaisa et ce fut parfaitement calme et réfléchi qu'il en sortit cinq minutes après. C'était juste histoire de sentir bon, il y passerait plus de temps ce soir.

Attrapant une chemise noire et un pantalon gris, ils les enfila et, tout en recoiffant ses cheveux, s'admira sous tout les angles. Pas de faux pli, pas de tâche,... Bien.

Il était obligé d'être au top. C'était un nouveau client. Et il devait faire bonne impression, c'était capital !

Sa queue-de-cheval faite, il lissa la longue mèche qui cachait une partie de son visage, comme une protection, et se maquilla vite fait. Un coup de crayon noir au ras des cils et en bas suffirait.

_Quelle drôle de vie quand même_, pensa-t-il tristement en retournant dans le salon aux rideaux tirés, plongé dans l'obscurité. Il alluma la lumière, pris une pomme dans la coupe posée sur la table basse et croqua dedans. Le jus du fruit, sucré et collant, lui coula sur le menton et il s'empressa de l'essuyer avec une serviette. C'était bon de manger juste avant, ça lui donnerait des forces...

Et, au moins, il aurait l'oreille attentive. Il n'aimait pas partir à la rencontre des autres avec l'estomac vide !

Son regard se posa sur la photo posée à côté de la coupe en céramique bleue. Il la prit et caressa du bout des doigts celle-ci.

_Je t'aime._

"Regarde, le petit oiseau va sortir ! Souriiiiis !"

"Et le canapé était maculé de son sang devenu noir et épais comme de la colle."

Il se mit mentalement une gifle et reposa la photo là où elle était, encore sous le choc de ce qui lui était revenu. Il fallait qu'il oublie, il en était temps...

Mais comment pouvait-il oublier une telle horreur, un tel traumatisme ?

- Bientôt, dit le jeune blond pour lui-même en éteignant la lumière du plafonnier, en attrapant son sac posé dans l'entrée et en quittant l'appartement. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure, vérifia que la porte était bien verrouillée puis glissa la petite clé grise et plate dans une des nombreuses poches de son sac.

Oui, bientôt. Quand il serait temps de quitter cette vie pour son Éden.

- Bientôt, répéta-t-il en s'engageant dans le long couloir gris. J'oublierai bientôt, promis.

Lorsqu'il fut dans la rue, il se mélangea au flot des autres habitants et partit d'un pas décidé vers le Claybourne, un hôtel situé trois rues plus loin. Il y serait à temps, normalement...

Il sentit un regard sur lui. Le blond s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Personne.

_Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'on me regardait..._

Oui, cette sensation... Quelqu'un l'observait, le regardait...

_Mais, pourtant, il n'y a personne qui..._

Il ne pensa pas à lever les yeux pour dévisager le roux assis sur son lit qui le regardait avec stupéfaction et curiosité depuis sa chambre.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. =) Donc, j'aimerai savoir si vous aimez, votre avis. Cette fan fic me tient très à cœur et je veux savoir...  
**

**La suite arrive très vite, gros bisous.  
**


	3. Bring me to life

**Et ouiiii ! =D Miyuki is back, pour vous servir !**

**Bref, ne traînons pas, j'ai du boulot ! ^^' Et oui, il faut écrire...**

**Bref, même rating, même disclaimer... **

**Cette fois, la musique est Bring me to Life d'Evanescence. Enjoy ! **

**Bonne lecture ! =)  
**

* * *

**2.**

**Bring me to life.**

Le blond sourit à l'employé de la réception puis quitta l'hôtel, s'engageant dans la grande rue balayée par le vent. Il faisait froid, probablement quelques degrés à peine au-dessus de zéro... Une température en dessous des normes de la saison, pour résumer !

Mais lui, il faisait comme si la morsure du froid sur sa chair n'avait rien de désagréable. Pour lui, le froid était chose courante, contraste intense avec la chaleur moite de son travail et même un plaisir qu'il ne refusait jamais de s'offrir. Le froid l'apaisait, l'écoutait se plaindre de sa vie sans lui reprocher quoi que ce soit...

Seulement, le froid était un ami cruel : Il lui rappelait sa solitude.

_La solitude_, pensa le jeune blond en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en traversant la route pour passer sur le trottoir d'en face. _Je ne suis pas seul, hm... Jamais. Jamais vraiment..._

En effet, elle était toujours là. La mélodie de son enfance, les fragments de son bonheur passé,... Ils étaient tous là, le hantant comme autant de fantômes obscènes qui le suivaient où qu'il aille. Chez lui, dans la rue, à ses cours, dans des chambres d'hôtels parfois luxueuses,...

Partout. Ils ne le laissaient jamais en paix.

C'était comme la sensation de chaleur qui lui marbrait le corps par endroits. Une marque de main sur son poignet, un coup de langue dans son cou ; Fictifs, certes -il n'avait aucune marque, sa peau restait pâle et unie- mais bien présents du point de vue des sensations. Il les _sentait _sur lui. Et cette chaleur ne le quittait jamais complètement, même après une bonne douche : Car elles revenaient le lendemain, renouvelées ailleurs par d'autres personnes...

Il sentit un regard posé sur lui, intense, insistant. Il regarda autour de lui, sans succès.

_Je n'ai pas rêvé_, se dit le jeune homme en dévisageant brièvement chaque passant, à la recherche d'un visage connu ou de quelqu'un qui le fixerait.

Personne, encore une fois. Et pourtant, quelqu'un le déshabillait presque du regard, il le savait.

Soudain, mû par une intuition dont il ignorait complètement l'origine, il leva les yeux vers les hautes fenêtres de l'hôtel à sa droite.

Un homme, debout devant sa fenêtre, le regardait. Plutôt petit, avec un visage d'adolescent et des cheveux rouges comme le sang, comme la passion. Il avait l'air plus âgé que lui mais si jeune à la fois...

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant, incapables de se défaire de l'autre regard qui les sondait comme s'ils étaient des livres ouverts, frissonnant de ce contact visuel. Le blond en avait le souffle coupé. Certes, les yeux du roux semblaient plus ternes que les siens, d'une couleur plus foncée, sans doute... Mais ils en restaient dérangeants malgré tout. La douceur, la curiosité, la sympathie irradiait de ce regard pourtant d'apparence froide... Son contraire, en somme.

Il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants esquisser un mouvement vers un porte-manteau près de lui et il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps de regarder cet illustre inconnu. Il reprit sa marche, le visage enfoncé dans le col de son manteau, la sensation d'être observé collée au corps. Il repensa au roux et sentit ses joues s'empourprer... Mais il reprit conscience de son identité et le sourire rêveur sur ses lèvres mourut instantanément :

Il savait ce que l'autre voulait, à tout les coups, il avait dû le reconnaître. Après tout, n'était-il pas une de ces créatures nocturnes comme on en voyait une fois la nuit devenue noire ?

... Si. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire.

Cet homme ne le connaissait pas. Et lui, il ne le connaissait pas non plus. Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cet homme n'avait pas son niveau de vie et encore moins de tels problèmes ! Quelqu'un d'aussi beau logeant au Holiday In ne _pouvait pas_ savoir ce qu'il vivait ni même ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin.

Hm ! Comme s'il faisait ça par plaisir...

Le blond sentit ses yeux le brûler d'un seul coup et il secoua la tête, agacé. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi sensible...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui ressembler, au juste ?

* * *

Sasori laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps en voyant le blond s'éloigner d'un pas vif, interdit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être aussi violemment repoussé. Mais ce regard azuréen, ses longs cheveux presque blancs dans la lumière crue des lampadaires,... Ce regard intense, farouche mais empreint d'une timidité refoulée...

Il l'avait laissé tout simplement retourné jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

_Mais pourquoi devrai-je être aussi déçu par l'attitude de cet adolescent ? _s'interrogea Sasori lorsqu'il comprit l'idée qui germait lentement dans son esprit, à savoir courir après l'inconnu aux yeux bleus : _Quand bien même, nous avons échangé un regard... Et alors ? Je n'allais tout de même pas descendre dans la rue à sa rencontre, si ?_

... A l'évidence, si. Il avait sérieusement envisagé d'inviter le jeune homme à venir boire un verre avec lui au bar de l'hôtel !

Attendez ! Un homme ? En était-il vraiment sûr ? Parce que, de loin, il ressemblait vraiment à une jeune femme, trait pour trait...

_Non, c'était un jeune garçon, ça se voyait..._ Sasori soupira, embêté de voir l'effet que lui avait fait le blond. Il le hantait :_ Oh, et puis, qu'importe ! Fille ou garçon, il avait l'air de m'appeler... Comme si..._

Comme s'il demandait de l'aide. Sasori ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce qui l'avait saisi dans les yeux bleus et troubles de l'autre. De la détresse.

Il se promit qu'il essaierait de tisser des liens, sait-on jamais ! Il avait besoin de savoir quelle était la chose qui rongeait le blond de l'intérieur...

* * *

Quatre jours avaient passé et la situation n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce ! Chaque jour, quand il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il voyait le blond passer plusieurs fois dans la rue et-ce jusqu'à tard le soir. Une fois, jusqu'à vingt-trois heures...

Et, à chaque jour, lors du dernier passage de l'inconnu aux yeux bleus sous sa fenêtre, ils se dévisageaient en silence pendant quelques instants. Sasori avait été le premier étonné que le blond cherche son regard pour y nouer le sien mais il n'y disait jamais non, noyant ses prunelles chocolatées dans l'océan qu'étaient celles de l'adolescent. Et il en résultait toujours les mêmes impressions : Le regard du blond semblait paisible et farouche à la fois, sauvage, presque animal. Mais il paraissait tellement timide et triste, dans le fond...

Sasori ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être parcouru de frissons à chaque contact visuel entre eux deux. Et pourtant, si le blond donnait l'impression d'être intéressé par le professeur de japonais, celui-ci était parti en courant en l'apercevant une fois dans la rue :

Sasori, exceptionnellement, était descendu de sa chambre pour s'installer sur les marches de l'hôtel, espérant engager la conversation avec le mystérieux inconnu dont il ignorait le prénom... Car il voulait un prénom à se remémorer, ne serait-ce que ça pour ne plus dire "l'inconnu" !

Et soudain, comme sorti de nulle part, il était là, devant lui, à même pas un mètre. Le blond s'était arrêté, comme chaque soir, et avait levé les yeux vers la chambre 45. En voyant les lumières éteintes, son sourire avait quitté son visage angélique que Sasori découvrait sous ses yeux, ébahi par le côté androgyne de l'adolescent. Fille ou garçon ?

_Non, un garçon. Il n'a pas de poitrine... _

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, le blond avait regardé autour de lui puis avait finit par voir Sasori, assis sur les marches grises. Son sourire ne revint pas pour autant, au contraire, il avait paru soudain effrayé. Le roux avait alors tenté de se lever pour aller vers lui mais, avant qu'il n'ait esquissé le moindre geste, le blond était parti en courant, sa chevelure dorée flottant derrière lui comme la queue d'une étoile filante.

Il l'avait longuement regardé mais avait fui.

Pourquoi ?

- Sasori, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

La voix qui l'interpellait ramena Sasori à la réalité. Il lança un regard quelque peu gêné à son collègue de boulot, Miharu Konigano. C'était un professeur de mathématiques plus jeune que lui, à peine la trentaine. Mais sa chevelure d'ébène, déjà parsemée de petits traits argentés, lui en donnait dix de plus !

Rien à voir avec le physique juvénile de Sasori, en gros...

- Oui, ça va, je suis juste en train de penser à quelque chose, lui répondit-il en se parant de son sourire mélancolique.

- Ah ? Et quoi donc ? A l'organisation des examens trimestriels ?

- Examens ?

Miharu soupira puis, posant sa sacoche sur un siège près de lui, il s'assit à côté du roux qui, les mains jointes devant son visage, était devenu rouge de honte. Il n'avait absolument pas entendu ne serait-ce qu'un traitre mot de ce que l'autre instituteur lui avait dit.

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, lui dit le brun en guise de constat.

Sasori leva les yeux vers Konigano, feignant l'indifférence :

- Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ? Je vais bien pourtant...

- C'est ça ! Sasori, tu es un professeur réputé à l'écoute de tes élèves, tu sais toujours de quoi on parle depuis que tu es arrivé et là...

Le trentenaire fit une pause, cherchant quelle pourrait être la cause du problème.

- C'est ton ex-femme, c'est ça ?

- Hm hm...

- Oui ou non ?

- Non, lâcha le roux, agacé que l'autre se montre aussi insistant. De toute manière tu ne pourras jamais deviner ce qu'il se passe, autant laisser tomber !

A l'entente de ces mots, Miharu sembla se raidir de stupéfaction. Puis il sourit avec compassion.

- Sûrement... Tu es comme mon voisin du dessus, en fait.

- Ton voisin ?

- Oui, tu es comme Deidara, la même phrase au bord des lèvres, lui assura le brun d'une voix soudain triste : Pauvre gosse, il n'a pas une vie facile...

- Et quel est le rapport entre moi et ce... Deidara, c'est ça ?

Miharu approuva d'un mouvement de tête puis soupira. Son regard n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi trouble et triste, et sa voix d'ordinaire enjouée et rieuse s'était définitivement mutée en un murmure de compassion et de tristesse. A croire que le voisin de Konigano avait vraiment de gros problèmes...

- Et bien vous avez la même phrase pour justifier vos ennuis, avoua Miharu en évitant le regard de Sasori, regardant au travers de lui pour quelque chose d'invisible : Ce petit... Enfin, il a tout de même dix-neuf ans, ce n'est pas comme si c'était toujours un enfant... Bref, il a toujours vécu dans le même immeuble que nous et, dès son plus jeune âge, Nora s'occupait de le garder certaines nuits. Sa mère était très gentille, un véritable ange avec de beaux yeux gris et des cheveux longs... Ma femme disait tout le temps qu'il était dommage qu'elle les attache toujours en un chignon, eux qui étaient si magnifiques...

- Pourquoi parles-tu d'elle au passé ?

- Elle est morte. Et Deidara, je le vois toujours passé. Pauvre gamin, il n'a vraiment pas de chance, crois-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient, cela dit... Il me semble qu'il prend des cours à une université d'Arts, après je ne sais rien de plus. Deidara ne parle pas beaucoup...

- Je vois.

Sasori trouvait soudain un certain intérêt à écouter son collègue lui parler du fameux Deidara. Quelque chose lui plaisait chez ce jeune garçon. Peut être la détresse qui devait se sentir quand on le croisait, tout comme il en était de même avec lui-même : Personne ne pouvait douter sur le fait qu'il était divorcé, à en juger par sa mélancolie quand il regardait la photo de sa fille qui ne le quittait jamais.

- Mais il est vraiment adorable, avoua Miharu en regardant Sasori et en baissant la voix pour éviter qu'on ne les entende : Un peu trop d'ailleurs... Nora dit toujours qu'il risque d'avoir des ennuis avec des gens plus âgés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Pourquoi ça ? fit Sasori, étonné et dégoûté par ce que lui faisait comprendre le brun. Oui, il voyait.

Miharu rougit, gêné de dire une telle chose :

- A vrai dire, la première fois que je l'ai vu, il devait avoir dans les trois ans... Et j'ai cru que c'était une fille. En même temps, sa mère lui laissait les cheveux longs et, avec l'âge, il tient à les garder toujours de la même longueur, un hommage j'imagine. Mais je l'ai vu récemment et ça n'a pas changé : On dirait vraiment une fille, aux premiers abords. Nora essaie de l'inviter souvent à manger chez nous pour s'assurer qu'il va bien mais il vient peu... Il sort souvent jusqu'à tard, le soir.

Quelque chose s'imposa dans l'esprit de Sasori, une certitude. A moins que ce ne fut une hypothèse...

- Tu habites où, déjà ?

- Dans l'immeuble à deux pas de ton hôtel, Sasori, aurais-tu oublié que l'on fait le trajet ensemble tout les matins ?

- Et il est blond, Deidara, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? s'exclama soudain Miharu avant d'éclater de rire. C'est sûrement la première fois que je te vois aussi intéressé par une conversation ! Ma foi, oui. Avec des yeux bleus. Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai déjà vu.

Maintenant, Sasori en était sûr : Sans vraiment le chercher, il avait obtenu le prénom de l'inconnu aux yeux bleus. Et, de plus, il connaissait le voisin de Deidara. Ceci pourrait être un plus pour engager la conversation...

- Dis, tu crois que si je lui dis que tu m'as parlé de lui, il ne se méfiera plus de moi ?

- Se méfier ? Miharu fronça les sourcils, interdit. Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu parles, Sasori... Mais n'espère pas trop ! Venant de Deidara, il est délicat qu'il se lie à quelqu'un aussi vite, crois-moi...

_Crois-moi, crois-moi..._ pensa Sasori en faisant la grimace, embêté. _Bien sûr que je te crois ! Mais je veux y arriver, j'ai l'impression que je dois le faire, coûte que coûte._

_

* * *

_

Deidara sortit de sa salle de classe et, le sac sur son épaule, reprit le chemin vers chez lui. Ce soir, pas de travail. Il pourrait se reposer tranquillement chez lui ou, qui sait, peut être aller dîner avec les Konigano. Depuis le temps, Nora serait sûrement ravie de le voir...

_Combien de temps déjà que je ne l'ai pas vue avec Miharu ? Hm ! Sûrement plus de six mois. Ca date._

Pour reprendre ses propres mots, en effet, ça datait ! Il se jura d'acheter un bouquet de fleurs en chemin et de les apporter à Nora ce soir, en passant. Il se sentait obligé de la remercier pour sa gentillesse, pour sa dévotion, pour tout.

Soudain, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Finalement, il n'allait peut être pas l'avoir, cette soirée de repos. Il décrocha et, tâchant de cacher sa déception, se présenta :

- Deidara. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Une voix timide, presque un murmure, lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se voir maintenant. Deidara se sentit redevenir calme et apaisé. Si c'était maintenant, il aurait finalement l'occasion de revoir ses voisins...

- Hm, très bien. Et où voulez-vous... Vous habitez en face de l'Holiday In ? Il faut passer par... D'accord, j'arrive, hm.

Il raccrocha, fourra son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et reprit de l'allure pour rejoindre au plus vite la ruelle que lui avait indiqué l'homme pour aller chez lui. Pendant le trajet, Deidara ne cessa de se répéter qu'il avait de la chance. Pour une fois, il aurait la paix ! Bientôt six mois qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit pour lui, comme tout le monde...

_Comme tout le monde, hm... Mais justement, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde_, se dit-il avec un sourire quelque peu mélancolique sur les lèvres. Pendant un instant, l'image de sa mère s'imposa dans son esprit puis sa voix lui emplit le crâne.

La mélodie de son enfance, encore une fois. Ce n'était pas vraiment une mélodie, étant donné que c'était une vraie chanson... Mais, aux yeux du blond, c'était du pareil au même !

"There's no time for us,

There's no place for us,

What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away,

From us ?

Who wants to live forever ?

Who wants to live forever ?"

_Qui veut vivre pour toujours ? Hm... A croire que Maman savait déjà ce qu'il allait arriver..._

"- Deidara, mon chéri, va jouer dans ta chambre. Maman va être occupée, elle doit parler avec quelqu'un..."

Il serra les poings puis, regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait devant l'Holiday In et ses façades blanches. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux vers la chambre d'où le roux le regardait à chaque fois. Personne.

Il soupira. Finalement, il se trouvait idiot d'avoir fui la dernière fois. Il savait qu'il devait faire un peu plus confiance aux gens, ce n'était pas parce qu'il exerçait un tel métier qu'il devait se mettre à penser que toutes les personnes qui voulaient l'approcher pensaient pareil ! Mais, il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas.

Dans sa nouvelle vie, peut être y arriverait-il...

Il s'engagea dans la ruelle sombre qui faisait face à l'hôtel et aussitôt, la pénombre se glissa autour de lui. Une odeur de détritus lui assaillit les narines et il sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine.

Puis soudain, il vit une ombre. En souriant, il se dirigea vers elle, devinant sans peine qu'il s'agissait de son client. L'homme lui rendit son sourire en le voyant :

- Serait-ce toi que j'ai appelé ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, hm ! le salua le blond. Alors, on y va ?

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit puis il claqua des doigts.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on serait bien ici ?

- Et bien c'est... Insalubre...

- Nous ferons avec, lui dit l'homme d'une voix soudain froide et autoritaire.

Le sourire de Deidara se figea instantanément alors que la chair de poule recouvrait tout son corps. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Puis soudain, il sentit une présence dans son dos.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'un rat dans ton espèce allait venir chez l'un d'entre nous, si ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà. ^^ Nouvelle mise en page, pour plus de lisibilité. **

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça me fait chaud au cœur. 3**

**Je vous apporte la suite de mes fan fictions bientôt, gros bisous à tous.  
**


	4. My Heart, Your Hands

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! ^^**

**Erm... Je m'excuse du retard. -_-' Oui, vraiment, je m'excuse mais, entre la rentrée, mes histoires personnelles, mes aventures au lycée qui sont en train de devenir une fan fiction qui apparaîtra bientôt et mon changement de PC, bref, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire...**

**Et le CDI qui n'a ouvert qu'aujourd'hui, bref. XD**

**Bon, toujours le même rating, ne me frappez pas pour ce qu'il va se passer, c'était prévu par le destin. ^-^'**

**Et pour musique, cette fois, c'est My Heart, Your Hands de Dommin. ;)**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**3.**

**My heart, your hands.**

Sasori avait décidé de rentrer seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Allait-il oser engager la conversation avec Deidara ou pas ? Finalement, continuer à le regarder suffirait... Il repartait d'ici une semaine et demi, à quoi bon tisser des liens avec ce gamin !

_C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça_, se dit Sasori dans l'espoir de se donner raison. _Si tu gagnes la confiance de ce garçon, tu vas lui briser le cœur en partant du jour au lendemain ! Je n'aurais pas de CDI ici, je le sais. A quoi bon s'entêter à se construire une vie sociale ici ? Et puis, Kôya va bientôt arriver..._

C'était donc décidé. Il continuerait à voir le blond tout les soirs depuis sa fenêtre. Et il en serait ainsi jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne l'avion vers sa ville de résidence.

Sasori, à cet instant, se trouva misérable et bon à inspirer la pitié.

Soudain, un glapissement se faisant entendre sur sa gauche, il tourna la tête. Rien mis à part des ombres mouvantes dans l'ombre de l'impasse, probablement quelques junkies...

Une autre plainte se fit entendre, plus forte cette fois. Sasori rangea prudemment la clé de sa chambre d'hôtel et se rapprocha de la ruelle, aux aguets. Le bruit lui rappelait celui que les chiots font quand ils quémandaient quelque chose... Mais ce qui le suivait n'avait rien qui y ressemblait :

Des pleurs se faisaient entendre derrière les bruits de la ville. Et le hurlement qu'il entendit le conforta dans son idée. Règlement de compte ? Il valait mieux ne pas s'en préoccuper...

_C'est non-assistance à personne en danger, abruti !_ s'insulta-t-il, heurté par la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. _Bon, on va aller voir discrètement et, selon ce que c'est, j'appelle la police. C'est leur boulot, pas le mien !_

Les sanglots étaient toujours aussi forts. Et les hurlements avaient redoublé de présence...

Et ce fut lorsqu'il se trouva accroupi derrière une poubelle que Sasori vit l'horreur qui se déroulait près de lui. Mais ça, ça passait au second plan...

Le pire, c'était que Deidara se retrouvait là-dedans.

* * *

Deidara, justement, n'était plus capable de faire ou même de penser quoi que ce soit. Il n'était plus que douleur, honte, humiliation et pleurs, rabaissé à supplier ses bourreaux et à sangloter, incapable de lutter.

Ce qu'il avait toujours craint se produisait à l'instant...

Non. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment craint, à vrai dire ; il l'avait envisagé, rien de plus...

Et aujourd'hui, il s'en voulut cruellement de ne pas avoir cédé aux caprices de sa mère pour apprendre un sport d'auto-défense, préférant la tranquillité et le côté marginal qu'offrait les études d'Arts... Voilà que Van Gogh et autres Picasso le laissaient là, impuissant.

- Je veux t'entendre crier, petite pute, lui souffla l'un des trois adultes à son oreille, avec une haleine suave, qui rappelait celle de la bière. Il puait l'alcool à plein nez.

Non, il ne crierait pas, pas comme il le souhaitait du moins. Jamais, c'était une question de fierté.

- N... Non, hm !

- Vraiment ?

La poigne qui lui attrapa les cheveux fut sans douceur, d'une violence inouïe. Deidara poussa un hurlement de douleur, entre ce qu'on lui infligeait, ses blessures et cette torture, il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait tenir ainsi bien longtemps.

De l'aide.

_Dieu, je ne te prie pas souvent..._

Son agresseur accéléra ses mouvements en lui, relançant la douleur qui palpitait dans son corps entier, jusqu'à lui en donner mal aux tempes. Il voulait vomir.

_S'il te plaît, aide-moi_, pensa le jeune blond en sentant les larmes recommencer à couler sur ses joues couvertes de poussières. _N'importe comment, fais-moi mourir s'il le faut, hm ! Mais aide-moi, aide-moi, pitié..._

- Hey ! Lâchez-le !

_AIDE-MOI !_

Il fut soudain plaqué contre le mur de briques rouges en face de lui, sans comprendre pourquoi ni même comment. Deidara était sonné, il voyait flou, aveuglé par la souffrance. Néanmoins, il comprit quelque chose assez vite, plus vite que le reste en tout cas :

Plus personne n'était en train de le violer.

_Ils doivent sûrement choisir qui sera le suivant..._

Il ne put s'empêcher de se blottir sur lui-même, les genoux contre la poitrine, assis sur le sol. Il tremblait de peur._  
_

C'est alors qu'il vit un éclair rouge vif danser devant ses yeux. Puis une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

- Viens avec moi.

Deidara ne comprenait pas. Qui était cet homme -à en juger par la voix ? Encore un autre malfrat qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué ?

- Non, hm... Allez vous faire voir !

Sur ces mots, il essaya de pousser l'inconnu pour pouvoir passer. Erreur grossière, il perdit l'équilibre sous l'affluence soudaine de douleur dans tout son bassin et tomba en avant, à quatre pattes. La silhouette devant lui n'avait consistance. Il ne voyait rien avec netteté... Était-ce dû aux larmes versées ? Ou à la douleur engendrée par les viols ?

_J'ai mal..._

Soudain, alors qu'il rampait péniblement sur le sol, quelqu'un se pencha près de lui puis, le prenant dans ses bras, il le souleva.

- Lâchez-moi, hm ! essaya de crier Deidara pour se libérer de l'étreinte, mais ce ne fut qu'un faible murmure. La tête lui tournait.

Bientôt, il vit la lumière. Une lumière orangée, douce mais artificielle...

Et la personne qui le portait dans ses bras lui caressait doucement la joue, comme pour le rassurer.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Personne n'était ainsi avec lui...

- Qui...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il s'était évanoui.

* * *

Il était quatre heures du matin. Plus personne ne passait dans la rue, hormis quelques personnes dites de la nuit.

Sasori trouvait l'existence de ces personnes-là fugace, voire inutile. Déjà, en soit, il trouvait l'existence humaine inutile ! Elle était brève, trop courte pour mener un projet à bien et puis, à quoi bon créer un statut social, une vie, une famille si tout finissait en cendres au bout de vingt, trente ans ?

... Non. Décidément, la vie était inutile. Et celle des gens de la nuit encore plus.

A donner du plaisir aux autres pour des billets, ils en oubliaient eux-mêmes le sens du mot "plaisir". Pour Sasori, ces gens-là s'apparentaient à des ombres, des sex-toys tout au plus !

Ces gens-là le dégoûtaient.

Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Il pivota lentement pour se retrouver assis sur son lit, sur les genoux, pouvant ainsi distinguer la grande forme pâle qui remuait faiblement entre les draps immaculés.

Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Et il n'avait pas hésité.

"Nora dit toujours qu'il risque d'avoir des ennuis avec des gens plus âgés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

_Oui_, pensa tristement Sasori en se rapprochant de Deidara pour être assis près de lui. _Je vois très bien, Miharu. Et Nora avait raison..._

Le bel inconnu qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois dans la rue devant l'Holiday Inn n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec celui qui revenait lentement à lui. Il avait été violemment frappé à la tête, au point que du sang tâcha sa belle chevelure dorée, un de ses yeux était noir même sans maquillage, il avait la lèvre ouverte et le pire était...

Sasori évita de baisser le regard vers ce qui concernait sa pensée. Il _savait_.

Deidara n'était encore qu'un enfant. Comment avait-on pu lui faire pareilles horreurs ?

Les trois hommes que Sasori avait affronté n'était pas des brutes pourtant. Des Messieurs Tout-Le-Monde à qui on faisait confiance d'ordinaire...

Néanmoins, son soulagement et sa joie avait été intense lorsqu'il avait frappé ceux-ci, ne regrettant même pas un instant le craquement des articulations de sa main droite lorsqu'il avait cassé le nez de l'un d'eux. Ça cicatriserait vite et puis, il s'en fichait : Il était gaucher, après tout...

Et surtout, il avait secouru Deidara.

- Deidara, murmura-t-il pensivement en passant une main malhabile dans les cheveux du blond.

Soudain, les deux orbes marines s'ouvrirent un peu et se braquèrent sur lui. La peur s'y lisait, la peur de l'inconnu, la peur du traumatisme... Sasori avait lu un jour qu'une victime d'agression oubliait parfois ce qu'elle avait subi...

Il espéra que c'en était de même pour Deidara.

Mais, à l'évidence, à en juger par le regard paniqué et les larmes qui revenaient, ce n'était pas le cas...

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?

Une voix timide, douce. Le rouquin se pencha au-dessus de Deidara pour le regarder et être sûr qu'il le voyait :

- Navré de te rencontrer dans de telles circonstances, Deidara...

- Dei...

Le blond cligna des yeux. Puis quelque chose sembla lui revenir puisqu'il se roula soudain en boule dans les draps, comme un fœtus.

- Laissez-moi.

- Deidara...

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous connaissez mon nom ! s'écria le blond, les larmes aux yeux. Mais je ne veux pas le savoir.

Sasori soupira tristement. Puis il se leva et, prenant la couverture dans le placard, couvrit délicatement le blond avec. Celui-ci essaya de la repousser mais le roux l'interrompit, autoritaire :

- Tu es nu, Deidara. Si tu tiens à aggraver ta santé, reste ainsi. Sinon, laisse ça tranquille. Repose-toi.

Le blond ne trouva pas la force de désobéir. Cette voix, elle l'apaisait.

Quelque chose en lui lui intimait de ne pas s'inquiéter... Allons donc ! Quelle pensée idiote !

Il se rendormit aussitôt cela dit, la force lui manquant. Même s'il ne le voulait pas...

* * *

**Voilà. *Sort doucement la tête de son trou* Vous ne me frappez pas hein ? ^^' **

**Nooooooon, me frappez paaaas ! ='( Promis la suite arrive bientôt, je m'y attèle déjà. Bisous bisous.  
**


	5. Le Train

**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^**

**Ça y est, voici la suite (Enfin !) de BB&FD (Petit raccourci pour le titre ! XD). Encore une fois je m'excuse d'avoir été si longtemps inscrite dans la liste des "abonnés absents" de la rubrique Sasodei. é_è Gomenasaiiii ! TT-TT**

**J'espère arriver à me faire pardonner...**

**Bon, je l'admets, ce chapitre ayant été fini à la va-vite, j'espère qu'il saura vous plaire parce qu'alors, entre deux valises, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! X) Et oui c'est ça de voyager... =='**

**Bon c'était pas nouveau que je ne me relisais pas beaucoup, mais là, c'est du total freestyle ! Alors si c'est mauvais, dites-le moi que j'aille me pendre.**

**Sinon, la chanson sélectionnée pour ce chapitre est Le Train d'Ina Ich. Une chanteuse en or massif, je vous le dis ! U_U**

**Voilà voilà, sur -ce je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps ! ^^ Bonne lecture X3  
**

* * *

**4.**

**Le train.**

Lorsque Deidara ouvrit les yeux, il était déjà treize heures. Un soleil radieux laissait passer quelques rayons dans la pièce, se moquant éperdument des rideaux bleu nuit qui avaient été mis là pour le stopper, et une légère odeur de friture emplissait la pièce, venant de l'extérieur où un restaurant situé un peu plus bas dans la rue servait plusieurs variétés de tempuras et autres nems. Les bruits au dehors, allant graduellement des ronronnements de moteurs d'automobiles jusqu'aux cris d'enfants en bas âge, avaient fini par avoir eu raison de son sommeil et le blond grogna en se mettant sur le ventre pour ensuite s'asseoir, comme il le faisait tout les jours depuis maintenant dix-neuf ans...

La douleur qui irradia son corps tout entier au point de lui arracher un cri de souffrance l'arrêta net. Et aussitôt, les souvenirs de la veille vinrent lui danser sous le nez, obscènes images qui remplirent ses yeux d'horreur. Ignorant la douleur dans un rapide mouvement du bassin, il pivota et parvint à s'asseoir, les larmes prêtes à jaillir cela dit. Allons donc, la journée commençait bien ! Il ne lui manquait plus que ça : Des courbatures ! Il se sentait comme un petit papi qui se plaignait de son lumbago...

Il essaya d'en rire, mais aucun son ne voulut franchir ses lèvres, un sanglot étranglé tout au plus. L'heure n'était pas à l'humour, il devait affronter la vérité en face, celle qui faisait très mal...

"Elle aurait été violée avant et après sa mort, le viol post-mortem ayant été réalisé avec un objet tranchant, probablement un couteau. C'est vous dire l'acharnement de..."

L'agresseur n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

Et Deidara, lui aussi, avait été violé. Comme elle. L'objet en moins, au moins ça !

A ce constat morbide, l'envie de vomir fut si violente qu'il eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte de ce qu'il pensa être la salle de bain et de se jeter sur le lavabo pour recracher la bile qui lui brûla la gorge, à défaut d'un repas qu'il aurait rendu s'il avait pu en prendre un hier soir. Son souffle était erratique, irrégulier, et le miroir devant lui lui donna l'impression qu'il était mort : Un visage déjà pâle par nature qui, cette teinte accentuée, lui parut être celui d'un cadavre, avec de grandes cernes noires sous ses yeux bleus dont l'un était entouré d'un bel hématome qui oscillait entre le noir, le violet et le jaune fané. Sa lèvre inférieure était marquée d'une petite cicatrice en forme de virgule, identifiable par une fine couche de sang coagulé, sang qu'on retrouvait également à la racine de ses cheveux et dans la longueur dorée de ces derniers, séché. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, ce n'était pas lui ! Où était sa beauté naturelle ? Sa nonchalance ? Son sourire qui faisait craquer les filles de son lycée, jadis ?

Oui, lorsqu'il se vit, Deidara eut la sincère impression qu'il était _déjà_ mort. A vrai dire, c'était à peine s'il parvenait à se reconnaître dans ce miroir. Et puis ce qu'il ressentait était étrange : Comme s'il était dans un train, assis, à regarder sa vie s'écouler entre ses doigts fins, impuissant...

_Je fais peine à voir_, pensa-t-il en passant délicatement un doigt sur son œil au beurre noir. _Même avec du fond de teint, cela ne pourra pas être caché, hm... Et la saleté sur ma bouche non plus ! Que faire..._

Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, frappé par la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il pensait déjà à retravailler...

Deidara éclaboussa son visage d'eau fraîche et retourna lentement s'asseoir sur le lit aux grands draps blancs, en silence. Il eut mal, encore une fois. Mais il ne cria pas ; il préférait oublier ce qui était autour de lui pour se concentrer sur cette foutue pensée qui l'avait traversée ! Folie ! Foutaise ! Quel imbécile pouvait-il être parfois !

_Je viens de me faire violer... Et je repense déjà à... Mon travail... Hm... Ridicule._

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, en larmes. Il avait l'impression de perdre la raison, une bonne fois pour toute...

Il avait atteint ses limites.

_Oui, parfaitement ridicule !_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une odeur qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Relevant doucement la tête, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues, il pivota jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le plateau en bois exotique posé sur la table de chevet. Un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom l'y attendait. A croire que quelqu'un pensait à...

_Moi. Oui, il est vrai que je ne suis pas chez... Moi..._

A cette pensée, il repensa à l'inconnu à la tignasse flamboyante. Celui qui l'avait sauvé. Celui qui passait son temps à le fixer depuis cette chambre d'hôtel.

Celui qui l'avait recueilli ici sans la moindre hésitation après l'avoir vu pris dans une tournante infernale, spirale de douleur dont il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper seul, avant de prendre patiemment soin de le déshabiller et de lui offrir un lit douillet, au calme.

Cet homme l'intriguait. Qui était-il ?

Et surtout : Que lui voulait-il ?

Deidara se leva, ignorant la douleur qui refaisait surface, puis s'approcha du plateau à côté duquel il s'assit avant de prendre un croissant qui le tentait. Lorsqu'il croqua dedans, le goût du beurre encore chaud lui arracha un frisson de plaisir, pas loin de ce mot qu'il détestait prononcer car trop étroitement lié à son activité nocturne ; C'était délicieux.

Un petit déjeuner digne d'un grand hôtel comme l'Holiday In.

_Il est si gentil..._

Sur le plateau, il vit un papier avec pour indications le numéro 653 et le nom de Sasori Akasuna.

Voilà donc l'identité de son curieux sauveur. Mais où était-il ? Parti ? Peut être au travail ? Pour le coup, il regretta de l'avoir si mal accueilli hier, alors qu'il était encore sous le choc de l'agression... Certes, il était toujours sous le choc, mais il tenait à remercier Sasori d'avoir été là...

"Deidara..."

Comment connaissait-il son prénom ?

Le blond haussa les épaules, et se servit une tasse de café bien noir, histoire de se requinquer. Après quoi, il décida qu'il devrait se débrouiller pour parler avec le roux. Sa curiosité le démangeait beaucoup trop pour le retenir...

* * *

Sasori avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, personne ne le tirerait hors de ses réflexions. Résultat ? Ses élèves se prirent une interrogation sans prévenir, même si la justification officielle de celle-ci était de "s'assurer que les élèves avaient tous assimilés durablement ses leçons". Car c'est connu, bien des étudiants ont une mémoire un brin développée sur la capacité réservée à la mémoire à court terme. Lui, il n'était pas venu ici pour que ces gamins oublient ce qu'il leur avait enseigné au bout d'un mois ! Donc, un petit contrôle, ça ne faisait de mal à personne...

Sauf à ceux qui avaient préféré aller sur Internet plutôt que d'apprendre comme il le fallait leurs notes et de faire leurs exercices. Logique.

Sasori soupira, ses prunelles chocolatées fixant un point devant lui à travers les verres de ses lunettes qu'il n'utilisait que pour les cours, histoire de ne pas voir sa vue se détériorer trop vite. Il n'était pas dans la salle de cours, pas spirituellement du moins. Là, pour l'instant, il ressassait les évènements de la veille, une légère douleur persistant encore dans sa main droite, signe que tout ceci était, malheureusement, bien réel :

Il avait sauvé Deidara de trois ordures en puissance.

Mais depuis combien de temps était-il là, exactement... ?

_Si ça se trouve, ils lui sont tous... Passés dessus... Avant que je n'arrive. Peut être même plus_, pensa-t-il, amer, en massant doucement sa main droite pour espérer apaiser un peu la douleur. _Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il est si fragile, si sensible..._

Il se rappela alors d'une phrase qu'il avait lu un jour dans un de ses romans dont il raffolait : "Les anges ont beau lutter contre le Mal, ce sont les suppôts de ce dernier qui se montrent les plus redoutables".

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Deidara dans le rôle de l'Ange.

L'ange aux ailes coupées, brûlées, arrachées.

Un Ange déchu, en quelque sorte.

Que pouvait bien faire ce gamin dans une ruelle aussi mal famée ? Il n'était pas idiot, tout de même ! Ça se voyait, il était intelligent, et dégourdi avec ça. Alors pourquoi...

La sonnerie le tira de ses pensées et il récupéra les copies de ses élèves en silence, les gratifiant d'un mouvement de tête respectueux pour leur souhaiter de passer une bonne journée, et aussi peut être pour s'excuser de leur avoir imposer une interrogation sans prévenir. Une seule élève resta près de son bureau, le fixant avec une certaine inquiétude. Une adolescente perpétuellement dans la Lune mais qui avait tout de même de bons résultats et que Sasori appréciait parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa fille avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux marrons, si intenses qu'ils en paraissaient rouges par moments...

- Oui, Mariko ? Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce qui laissait transparaître malgré lui une certaine mélancolie.

- Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien, monsieur Akasuna. Vous aviez l'air... Ailleurs.

_Perspicace ! Oh oui, tu ressembles bien à ma petite perle, toi... Aussi futées l'une que l'autre..._

- On ne peut rien cacher à ses élèves, je pense, lâcha-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise et en passant les bras derrière le dossier de celle-ci pour s'étirer. Effectivement, j'ai... Quelques pensées qui me préoccupent.

- Vous voulez en parler, monsieur ?

- Tu n'es pas censée avoir cours de Mathématiques avec monsieur Konigano, Mariko ?

- Non. Moi, c'est l'autre professeur de Mathématiques que j'ai et j'aurais préféré avoir Konigano, pour tout vous dire... Monsieur Nara pourra bien se passer de moi quelques minutes ! lança la jeune femme en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, tenant son sac envahi par les pin's à bout de bras. Il est tellement plongé dans ses livres sur le jeux de Go et désintéressé de ses élèves que c'est à peine s'il remarquera mon retard !

_Comme quoi les impressions que me donnent mes collègues se confirment_, se dit le roux en ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé à l'évocation de Shikamaru, un collègue qui effectivement enseignait les mathématiques qu'il comparait sans cesse à ses jeux de stratégies.

- Hnn... Disons que j'ai rencontré un jeune garçon dans la rue qui avait des ennuis. J'essaie de lui proposer mon aide car je sens que je _peux_ l'aider, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me... Déteste.

Bon, on n'était pas loin de la vérité, hein !

Mariko ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, plongée dans ses réflexions. Puis sa voix, douce comme le son d'un carillon, parvint aux oreilles de son professeur :

- Il y a deux solutions : Soit c'est qu'il se croit capable de se débrouiller seul et là, on ne peut pas faire grand chose... Soit c'est qu'il a peur. Il ne doit pas accorder facilement sa confiance pour une raison précise et c'est pour ça qu'il refuse votre aide. Par crainte de se retrouver à nouveau face à ce traumatisme... Enfin, je crois ! C'est un peu comme les chats.

_Oui. Deidara est si frêle, et ses yeux... Ils reflétaient toute la panique qui l'habitait, son mal être. Sur la défensive... Comme un petit chaton apeuré... Mais pourquoi ? Et comment puis-je l'aider ?_

- Tu dois avoir raison Mariko, je te remercie pour cette hypothèse...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Mais vous savez, je ne le connais pas... Mais à mon avis, il vaut mieux savoir ce qui l'effraie tant pour pouvoir l'aider comme il se doit, et qu'il sente que vos attentions sont bonnes. C'est ça, faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille sortie, pleine d'une certaine sagesse à tout juste seize ans. Sasori en restait troublé : Et si elle avait raison... ?

Mais de quoi avait-il peur ? Des récidives ? Non, non, c'était plus profond que ça, ça se sentait lorsqu'on regardait Deidara. Mais quoi...

"- Pourquoi parles-tu de sa mère au passé ?

- Elle est morte."

_Sa mère est décédée. Mais comment ?_

Alors qu'une autre classe de trente élèves prenait place dans la pièce, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme aux allures d'adolescents leur demande de s'asseoir, Sasori commença à penser sérieusement que le destin de la mère de Deidara était la raison du traumatisme qui le hantait. Il se promit de lui demander plus de détails ce soir, au calme, autour d'un verre de vin.

* * *

Lorsque Sasori pénétra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, vers dix-huit heures, il vit aussitôt Deidara qui, assis sur le lit qui avait été fait entre temps, regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Refermant alors doucement la porte, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du blond qui se retourna brusquement à ce bruit avant de sembler se détendre légèrement en le voyant. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval haute, et un reste de frange devenue bien trop longue avec le temps lui recouvrait une partie du visage.

Certes, il avait toujours l'air de quelqu'un qui avait été agressé la veille, mais il semblait aller un peu mieux. Même si son œil était toujours aussi tuméfié et si sa lèvre arborait un trait brunâtre visible d'assez loin...

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, pendant peut être deux minutes. Puis le roux déposa sa sacoche près de la table de nuit et s'approcha de l'adolescent à qui il sourit, espérant le mettre en confiance.

- Bonjour, Deidara. Bien dormi ?

- D'où savez-vous mon nom, hm ?

Une question pour une autre question. C'est qu'il avait du répondant, le petit !

- Je travaille au lycée près d'ici, avec Miharu Konigano. Il m'a parlé de toi, vu que tu es son voisin et que sa femme pense à toi, parfois... Ils se demandent ce que tu deviens, Deidara...

- Dites-leur que je vais bien, hm !

Sasori observa longuement le blond avant de faire une tête qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne partageait pas son avis.

- Tu n'as, au regret de te le dire, pas la tête de quelqu'un qui va bien.

- Ça ira mieux d'ici trois jours.

- Je peine à y croire, tu sais...

- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, Sasori, hn. Tu permets que je te tutoie, on doit avoir le même âge, non ?

- Oui, on peut se tutoyer. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, je suis plus âgé que toi, petit. J'ai trente-cinq ans, moi.

Deidara le contempla, interdit. Pendant un instant, il crut que Sasori se fichait ouvertement de lui... Mais à bien y réfléchir, il était vrai que Sasori travaillait en tant qu'enseignant... C'est qu'il devait avoir déjà fini ses études.

Et Deidara avait suffisamment parlé des études liées à l'enseignement avec Miharu et Nora pour savoir combien d'années elles duraient...

- Tu ne fais pas ton âge alors, hm...

- Oui, on me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois, lui répondit Sasori en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, quand est-ce qu'on allait lui dire qu'il faisait son âge réel ? Mais parlons un peu de toi, tu veux... ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous parler de moi ? Ma vie n'a rien d'important.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi... Tu t'es retrouvé en si mauvaise posture hier...

- Je ne les avais pas vu venir, c'est tout, hn !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette ruelle ? Ne me dis pas que tu habites là, je ne te croirai pas ! Et tu me sembles assez intelligent pour savoir qu'on ne suit pas les gens n'importe où, surtout lorsqu'on ne les connait pas.

Les mains pâles et manucurées de noir du blond se contractèrent simultanément, formant deux poings tremblants. De colère ou de peine, là était la question... Mais Sasori voulait une réponse, pour mieux comprendre cet adolescent mystérieux qui l'obsédait tant depuis leur rencontre quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne comptait pas lâcher prise de si tôt...

Mais comment Deidara pouvait-il lui avouer la vérité ?

- Deidara... Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ta mère ?

Les immenses orbes bleutées s'agrandirent d'horreur.

"Who wants to live forever... ?"

- Non ! Hn !

A ce moment-là, le téléphone portable du blond se mit à sonner. Deidara sursauta mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, laissant ce dernier sonner car il ne voulait pas entendre ces voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui le dégoûtait jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Un bruit de carillon signala aux deux hommes qu'un message vocal avait été laissé.

Sasori, en voyant le regard apeuré de Deidara, ne sut quoi lui dire.

- Pourquoi... N'as-tu pas décroché ? Ça pourrait être important tu sais...

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est rien... Demain, demain...

Le blond s'immobilisa puis, sans prévenir, prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de hurler de colère ou bien de désespoir, allez savoir. Sasori en resta choqué, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Deidara réagissait ainsi... Ni même sa réponse d'ailleurs. Comment ça, demain ? Pourquoi cela pouvait-il attendre et être repoussé au lendemain alors que généralement, un message qu'on laissait sur une boîte vocale, c'était fait pour qu'on recontacte la personne au plus vite ? Non, pour le coup, Sasori ne comprenait rien...

- Deidara, tu es sûr que ça va ? s'enquit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond.

A ce contact, le jeune homme sursauta puis, voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son interlocuteur, il ferma les yeux en se laissant faire, impuissant. Il avait l'air à bout de nerfs. Et à cet instant, Sasori le sentit plus en détresse que jamais...

_Lui qui est si sensible, si beau, si doux... A son regard, ça se voit, il est terrorisé... _

Minute ! Il avait dit qu'il le trouvait beau ?

... Bon Dieu, Sasori, il fallait se ressaisir ! Oui, certes il était agréable à regarder mais parce que c'était vrai, pas dans un sens où il le trouvait attirant... Et puis, il n'était pas gay, Sasori ! Décidément, lui aussi il avait les nerfs dans un sale état.

- Hnn... Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez sauvé. Vous m'avez laissé dormir ici alors que vous ne me connaissez pas... Pourquoi ?

Sasori lui sourit faiblement.

- Je ne le sais pas vraiment, Deidara... Disons que quand je t'ai vu, j'ai senti que tu avais besoin d'aide. Ta gorge doit te faire mal, tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre d'eau ?

Deidara hocha la tête en silence. Le roux en profita alors pour se lever et aller dans la salle de bains, remplissant un verre d'eau du robinet avant de prendre une seconde pour réfléchir. Deidara était mort de trouille, complètement abasourdi. Lui-même ne savait quoi dire, au moins un point qu'ils avaient en commun. Peut être, lorsque le blond lui aurait expliqué tout ses problèmes, pourraient-ils trouver ensemble une solution pour l'aider à retrouver une vie saine, loin de la crainte...

Lorsque Sasori ressortit de la salle de bains, quelques minutes plus tard, en s'excusant de l'avoir fait patienter, Deidara n'était plus là.

Un post-it sur lequel un numéro avait été griffonné à la va-vite était déposé sur son lit. La porte de la chambre, elle, était grande ouverte.

_Il a fuit... _fut la seule pensée de Sasori qui, sous la stupéfaction, laissa tomber son verre sur le sol. Celui ci répandait aussitôt le liquide qu'il abritait, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça.

Sasori était sous le choc. Lui qui croyait que Deidara commençait à lui faire confiance, il se retrouvait à nouveau à la case départ.

Et cette sensation-là était bien amère, il fallait le reconnaître.

* * *

***sort timidement la tête du dessous de son bureau* Alors ? =$ Bien ? Pas bien ?**

**Oui, je sais on a un peu l'impression de piétiner... Enfin, c'est mon avis personnel ! ^^' Mais promis les choses vont s'accélérer un peu d'ici très peu de temps... ;)**

**Bon. J'attends impatiemment vos avis à tous pour me dire si j'ai le feu vert. Mais avant... French Kisses ! ^^**

**Oh ! J'oubliais ! =O**

**Alors, les personnes qui ont l'habitude de lire mes fan fictions savent que j'ai tendance à dénigrer un peu un certain personnage... Ouais, Hidan ! Le Masochiste alcoolique de la bande. Bon ben voilà, monsieur le Jashiniste a eu le droit à son OS. Un gros OS même, qui sera en deux parties. =) La première est postée, alors les intéressées... ;3 Rating M pour le côté sanglant que je prévois et parfois même un ****caractère sexuel ****assez présent (Bah ouais, c'est Hidan quoi !) mais bon il s'agit de ma tentative de décrire ce qui a bien pu pousser Hidan à devenir celui qu'il est et que l'on connaît. Alors voilà, il s'appelle "Je te jure fidélité" et j'espère qu'elle saura vous séduire, ce petit (long !) OS, car j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps (Presque deux mois voire trois, mine de rien =$).**

**Voilà, j'en ai fini avec le petit coup de publicité ! XD Je vous laisse. =)**

**A bientôt dans French Kisses. X3**


End file.
